Warping of Shadows
by darkrecurve
Summary: What happens if Kylar came to visit Pandora; spoilers to Beyond the Shadows and Borderlands
1. Chapter 1

**The**

**Warping **

**of Shadows**

A/N: Credit needs to be given where it is due:

Characters from Borderlands and Brent Weeks' The Night Angel Trilogy

Partial sequence of events from Borderlands as well

**Chapter 1: The Beginning from the End**

Kylar was shocked. He just couldn't believe what he had just heard. But after contemplating it, he understood that it could only be true. One of Logan's twins was actually his child.

A few months earlier…

Kylar and Vi had started to get to know each other even better after the war that had nearly destroyed the entire world and enslaved the human race. Not only was she there for him when he had awoken from his slumber which had been induced by the sheer amount of magic it had taken to save the world and rid themselves of the terrible Khali, but she stood by him during Elene's funeral as well. As his tears flowed freely in streams down his face, he tried to block thoughts of his previous 'attachment' to Vi from entering his head. 'This is a day for remembrance of Elene, not a day to reflection on my only current possibility of a love life'. Kylar had gotten

so used to talking to the ka'kari that he sometimes found that he was talking only to himself. '_Do not worry I am still inside your head_' the ka'kari snorted. 'Oh well look who decided to pop in' Kylar retorted. '_I am just trying to relieve anymore grievance that you may have been feeling_' the ka'kari seemed to sigh. 'Well thank you, I will talk to you later. It is my turn to say farewell to Elene.' With that final thought Kylar stopped the connection between him and the ka'kari.

"It's our turn Kylar." Vi softly reminded Kylar. She had a fair idea of how hard it was to see the girl he had cared for his entire life lying lifeless in a coffin.

"Alright let us go and see her one last time." Kylar sighed sadly, remembering everything that had happened to Elene and him. Kylar remembered how Rat had beaten her, cut her face afterwards and just left her to die. Then he had gotten his apprenticeship from Durzo and could send her money for support and his contacts allowed 'Doll Face' as she was known at the time be taken in by the Drakes as a servant. He remembered all the times he could only watch Elene from afar because Durzo had forbidden him to interact with her. He had even saved his virginity for her, he just wouldn't allow his first time to be in a brothel. He remembered how happy he was when he could finally marry Elene, even though it turned out to be only for a short

time and took longer because Vi had stolen the bonding rings he was going use to make it official. And he couldn't believe the note that he had received that she was pregnant, but he had lost her at that point. She had fled to try and save him; also to find a way so that she could become immortal with him.

"Kylar? Kylar come on it's time to say our good-byes." Kylar was pulled out of his day-dream to see the concerned expression on Vi's face. He couldn't get over the fact that she was never using glamour. Well except for that one time in the Drake's house, but he didn't like to talk about that.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just remembering everything I could about Elene." Kylar started to drift back into his memories. They were much more bliss and filled with happiness than the present actually was. He wished that he could just stay in his memories forever, it seemed as though life wouldn't get better.

"Kylar you need to stay in the present, Elene would have wanted that." Vi was desperately trying to pull Kylar from this obvious depression that he was facing. She had a feeling that most of his emotion was due to the fact that he was facing Elene again for the final time and he had to admit to himself that she wouldn't be with him anymore.

"You are right, let's go" With that they

finally started their approach to the final resting place of Elene. The slow approach gave Kylar sometime to reflect on the final battle. He had nearly given Iures over to the venomous women, or the one who called herself Khali and was actually one of the original ka'karifers, who had been controlling Elene. The only reason he had not handed over one of the most powerful artifacts to this vicious women was because of Vi. She had broken the earrings bond that had literally kept them inseparable, by sharing all of their thoughts and feeling to each other, and with the mind set of simply letting go of everything related to Kylar, she told him he owed her nothing at all. With those simple words yet powerful meaning behind them, the earrings had unsealed themselves and fell from Vi and Kylar's ears. Based on how the earrings were pierced, it would give dominance to one of the couple over the other. In this case Vi had pierced her ear and then Kylar's, giving Vi control over him. This basically meaning as it sounds; Kylar had to do anything that Vi said. If she told him to walk until he died, he would do so because he was compelled to do so by the bond. When the earrings broke, not only Vi's control over Kylar broke but also Khali's control over Kylar broke as well. Khali's control was not because of a physical bond but more of a mental one. The control came because she had taken over Elene's body, who Kylar was married to at the time, and used the deep love that they shared to have the needed obedience that she wanted. Kylar was literally trying to follow two commands at once. It would almost be like ordering someone to stand up and sit down at the same time. With the help of all the mages, wetboys, Feir, Dorian, and more importantly the hunter who protected the Dark Forest and all of the ka'kari, they were able to cleanse the land of the krul and the ancient evil that had been awaken, namely Khali. When Kylar finally got to Elene, after reliving the final battle one more time, his eyes started to tear up again at the mere sight of his once wife.

"I am going to miss you. I loved you to the farthest star in the sky and back again, but even that may not have been enough to describe the capacity of love that I felt and still do feel for you. I just have to believe that you are in a place that is more comfortable than here" Kylar had to stop for a second to keep his voice from cracking. "Because it really sucks here and I wouldn't dream in a thousand years to make you come back. I mean it would be nice and all, but as you would say it you served The One God's purpose. Thanks for all of the beautiful flowers by the way. They are truly beautiful and couldn't resemble you any more or any less. Not everyone will know what the true meaning behind them is but I will never forget for your sake and all that you

sacrificed, it just wouldn't be right. Good bye Elene." Tears were streaming down his face as he finished his speech and now he could not find the words to continue any farther. He knew that he had said everything he had wanted and more. He could finally let go and move on into whatever the future may hold. Vi watched Kylar as he spoke his final farewell to his wife and lifetime lover. She couldn't help but feel her heart break as Kylar had to stop speaking for a moment because he was completely and utterly full to the brim with emotion. She had to find a way to let him know that he never had to be alone, even though Elene was now gone. Elene had told Vi to watch over Kylar, she couldn't believe that Elene had known all along that Vi would develop strong feelings and eventually fall for Kylar. If Elene had told her any earlier than she did, Vi would had laughed in her face and walked away considering if Elene were drunk or not. As these thoughts floated into her head, she realized it was her turn to say good bye and decided to focus solely on what was in front of her and that happened to be Elene.

"Well Elene, I did not know you that long and I do not think I could make my good bye as heart-felt as Kylar made his. I am overjoyed that you did not seem to care too much, well at least on the outside, that I had stolen your bonding rings and your husband in the process. Yet all

the same, I tried to repay you in every way I could. You may think differently but I did not care in the least what I had to go through to make sure that you and Kylar could finally lose your virginities together. Well maybe I still do care that I was put through an enormous amount of pleasure with no way to relieve myself and that was only round one for Kylar! Though my concerns were nothing next to yours and I still tried to please you at every waking moment that I was near you. But it was never enough, especially since I am left with Kylar and you sacrificed yourself to destroy that old hag who had started the war in the first place. You made me promise to take care of Kylar and I swear by everything I own in this world and the next that I will take care of him to the best that I can. It is just too bad that could be done to prevent your child…" Vi paused during her speech because as she was referencing that Elene's child hadn't made it, her hand had unconsciously drifted from the side of the coffin to Elene's stomach. While she had been moving her hand to Elene's stomach she had performed the weave that Ariel had taught her to detect for a child inside the mother. There was no response or anything from the weave! 'It is as if some erased all traces of the child from her body.' Vi pondered. Her eyes suddenly grew to be the size of baby moons when she remembered how many children the high queen was supposedly was pregnant with. 'The high queen is expected to have two children! But I could have sworn earlier scans said that there was only supposed to be one. Is it even possible to do to transfer a child like that…?' Her train of thought was suddenly derailed when she remembered all who had been inside of the ruins at the time. Dorian the Mad, who had been greatest healer in the all of the world, had not been holding just one but two of the most powerful magical artifacts. It most likely would have been the one of the simplest thing for him to do at the time. She pivoted to look at Dorian who was sitting by the door and being watched by Feir so he wouldn't cause any trouble. He broke out into the biggest grin she had seen since this whole thing had started when he saw her looking at him. Even though his mind may have become mush because of the insanity that eventually took over him, she got the feeling that he knew exactly what she was revelation had just transpired in her mind. "I guess your child will be in good hands then Elene" she barely breathed as the full effect of this new information washed over her like the icy water from a well in the last months of the year. "You know what Elene, strike that. Your child will be in the best hands, if Logan and Jenine aren't looking after your little one than you can count of it that Kylar and I will be the first one to step up and take responsibility. You have no need to worry about anything at all wherever you may be watching over us. Good bye and my you find peace in your world hereafter." Vi slowly walked away from Elene's body in a haze trying to digest all that she had just learned. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just taken place. She had just discovered the last plot and willful act of Dorian. It truly was amazing that he had thought ahead of what was happening, instead of being wholly in the moment and not trying to think about what would be the outcome in the end.

"Vi, are you feeling alright? You seem to be out of sync with everything. Did something happen?" The look on Kylar's face was one of deep compassion and caring and Vi could not help reminding herself of the deal that she had made with Elene. 'Elene I can't thank you enough for providing me with a person who needs me as much as I need him.' Like she had told Elene directly, she couldn't repay Elene enough for what she had sacrificed and given up just to protect all of those she loved. Even if her pursuit had started out a little selfish. "Yeah I'm fine and no nothing happened, I just have my mind filled to just about maximum capacity right now. I honestly appreciate all the concern that you have given to me even if the first time we met I was supposed to kill you." She was determined to be 100% certain, and a few extra 100s if she had

to be honest with herself, that the child was Kylar's before she got his hopes up.

"Yeah well, it's no big deal. I try to look past that because of all the memories that have filled up after that. You really are a good person Vi. You went against your mentor, Hu Gibbet, though you should have tried to get out of his grasp earlier. He was a disgrace to wetboys everywhere, even if he was the second best. And don't forget that you went directly against the Godking, even when you knew that he could do a number of things to you, killing you being one of the main things on that list. You watched over me too after you thought I had died, though. I wouldn't approve you 'ringing' me but hey that only let me get to know you better. Vi all those are examples of how much you actually care about people, namely me." Kylar had blushed when he had first started talking, because when Vi had tried to kill him she had first stripped down and used a glimmer to seduce him to swiftly remove his defenses, but as he had continued talking he grew more serious and his tone had softened to get his point across. Vi blushed as well at the memory and rubbed her shoulder were the knife that Kylar had thrown had been lodged. Her shoulder had been sore for weeks! But she ultimately decided that a sore shoulder was less painful than having killed Kylar on her conscious. Having finished their

conversation, they walked together over to where Logan, Jenine, Ariel, Solon, Feir stood and Dorian sat. As the funeral came to a close, all of Elene's close friends or people who had been the final witnesses of her lined up to thank and receive condolences from the small grouping of people who had come out in support. When the people started to begin their walk to the outside and continue to rebuild and restart their lives, Kylar started to feel weak. Out of pure reflex, his hand went out to latch onto the thing that was closest to it so he could use it to steady himself from this bout of weakness. This 'thing' just so happened to be Vi and her own hand. Vi jumped in surprise and let out a small yelp only to realize that the thing that had disturbed her peace was only Kylar and his hand now resting in hers.

"Not that mind you holding my hand, but do you think you could at least give me some kind of warning before you have to go and snatch it?" Vi looked up to see the brief transfer of color on Kylar's face. What had once been what one can only be described as deathly pale suddenly had the color return in a flood.

"Sorry, I had this sudden feeling of weakness and I simply needed something to anchor me to this world and make sure that I stayed where I was." Kylar felt the color return to his cheeks and hastily looked down at his feet to try and cover it up, which, for future reference,

does not work all that well when the person you are trying to hide said blush from is a good five

inches shorter than you. As one could infer, Vi was more than able to clearly see his blush.

"Do not worry about it. I was being rather harsh to begin with; I will be your anchor anytime you need me to be. You just let me know when and where and I will be there as soon as humanly possible. Though I have some inhuman characteristics, so I may be there a little faster than say if Logan where to come to your aid." Vi felt as if she was falling for Kylar all over again and all of the loving, compassionate, and very inappropriate thoughts she had been trying to suppress since the two of them had been connected with the rings broke into the open. At that point she knew it was hopeless to try and resist any farther; she could not stop what had already been in motion by faith and love. She was hopelessly and quite helplessly in love with Kylar Stern, the legendary wetboy who had just helped to save the world from the eminent doom that is had faced not two days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rebuilding the World**

After the funeral, Kylar and Vi started to be in close proximity of each other at all times of the day. To outside people, it seemed as if the two of them could not get enough of each other and some of those outside people had been threatened with bodily harm if they were to try and separate them. Logan, the high king who could be recognized by the green dragon 'tattoo' on his arm, had expressed his personal opinion of the two to his wife, Jenine, on multiple occasions that she was starting to get sick of.

"You know that they want to build their own house instead of simply living in one of the existing ones or to come live in the castle with us as I have so very generously offered?" Logan expressed in a tone that one can only be described as confused. He could understand that Kylar needed something to do, but Logan could offer him better things than building a house.

"Yes, you have mentioned this predicament multiple times Logan." Jenine was starting to worry for her husband. He seemed to forget that he had already spoken to Jenine multiple times on the same subject. Then again he must be extremely worried for Kylar because he had lost Elene. Really it was sweet of him to do so, but from her perspective Kylar seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh, I guess I may have mentioned it once or twice before of course. It's just that I am concern that Kylar will not be himself anymore, with Elene being gone and everything." Logan always found the time to be compassionate for the people who were involved in his life, even if they were not in need of the compassion at the moment. This was exact what it was this time.

"Logan have you seen Kylar now? He spends all of his free time with Vi now a days. And stop all this nonsense worrying. It may affect the children. They can be very sensitive during the early development stages. It could produce a rather harsh reaction that may cause them to contract some sort of disease." Jenine had been pregnant now for only a couple weeks, but she always found a way to indirectly express her joy of the prospect of having children and use it as a way to get to Logan, though Logan only seemed to notice when she was using it as an excuse to either get out of work or to get him to

stop doing what it was he was doing at the time.

"Alright, but you can stop using the children to control how I act. It is getting old quickly; you can't use your pregnancy as an excuse for nearly everything that you have to do. The only problem will be when the two of them are old enough to realize they cannot both be heir to the throne. I would hate to see my child start a war that would be caused only be the need for power." Logan was deeply concerned about this issue. He hoped that it would somehow work so only one of his children were in line for the throne. Now do not take Logan the wrong way. He would never hurt or kill one of his children just so his choice would be easier, no if it came down to choosing, he would have to make the choice that would be the best help to the kingdom. And after that choice was made he could only hope that he had chosen correctly.

"Well back to Kylar, do you think they would reconsider moving into the castle? I would hate to put the stress of finding materials and supplies on top of how much he already has to deal with. Then he will have to find all of the furnishings, like tables, chair, and beds, to be able to fully equip to the house to give it that home like quality." Logan thought that it was extremely doubtful that Kylar would not lapse into a deep depression, even though it looked like things had been going his way. He had to witness the

destruction of his home town, then travel across the country in search of his love, watch her die because of the greed in the world, and now he must live on without her.

"Logan, I know that you are deeply concerned for him but he must make his own choices in life. It seems that you feel the obligation, the need, to somehow repay him for going into the pit for you and then bring you safely back out all the while fighting that gigantic beast you told me about, but trust me he very capable of making his own decisions. Most of which have been the right one to make for the current situation." Jenine knew that Logan just wanted to keep his childhood friend safe, but Kylar was more than capable of taking care of himself. He had already killed not only the second best but also the best wetboy, who happened to be his mentor and that took a great amount of mental detachment. Kylar then fought through the entire battle with Logan and had personally taken down the Titan when that had arisen (though more or less he had to kill the Titan because Vi had commanded him to he was helpless to stop himself).

"Alright, I will stop being so self conscious about it and let it go. I just wonder what sort of thing he could be discussing at this very moment." As coincidental as it may be, Kylar and Vi were actually talking about the same thing

that Logan and Jenine were talking about. They were discussing the possibilities of their future and housing at the exact moment Logan had mentioned Kylar wanting to build a house to Jenine for nearly the fourth time.

"Logan wants me to move into the castle with them. I believe his exact words were 'You know Kylar it's too quiet in the castle with just Jenine, the staff and me, why don't you pick out a room for yourself and I will get the servants to rearrange it so it fits to your specifications. " Kylar had trouble looking directly at Vi. Logan had actually mentioned both him and Vi moving in together, but he was not certain as to where their relationship was at this current time and place.

"Jenine had mentioned nearly the same thing to me, though she left out the part about the castle being too quiet. She did mention something about the need for some female companionship as well. I guess it can get pretty lonely if the only females you have to talk to are the ones who do all of your house work for you. " She stopped when she noticed the blush that had started to creep onto Kylar's face. "But I am guessing you already knew as much about that as I did. Well maybe not the part about needing another female

to converse with."

"What makes you say that obscene lie? I knew nothing that you had been asked to move

in with them." Kylar said, all the while trying to hide his quite obvious blush. He forgot to heed his earlier advice and looked down, only to give Vi a better view once again.

"Oh ok then mister. Well now that you know the first piece of information that I received, did you also manage to look over the fact that both sides of the story suggested we not only share a room, but one of the rooms that only have one bed in them? They must feel that our relationship needs to be taken to the level." The blush on Kylar's face that had gone from a cherry red to a red mage red gave her the only answer that she needed.

"I do not know if I will accept the offer though, to be truthful. I wanted to build my own home; you know get a clean slate, a new start. Plus it would keep me occupied for a while." Kylar hadn't noticed that Vi's face had fallen from the excitement that had shown on it previously until he looked up.

"I mean unless you were desperately begging to have a roommate in the room which you had agreed upon." At that point Kylar's voice trailed off to try and cover his lack

of courage with the advancing of their relationship. Vi had to strain to hear the rest of the sentence as he became quieter.

"What was that you said? Because to me it sounded an awful lot like you were asking me

move in with you and I don't know possibly start an official relationship with me." She had closed her eyes briefly to bask in the warmth of the thought and when she opened her eyes, Kylar was gone. "Don't think that that little ka'kari of your will solve all of your problems mister. It certainly won't solve this one, because at this point I won't take no for an answer."

"Tell you what" a voice replied from where Kylar had been seated "if you can catch me and manage to hold on, I will be more than happy move in with you." In truth, Kylar was thrilled at the thought of moving in with Vi, I mean just look at her and say that you wouldn't do it on a moment's notice. There was a rustle of clothing and Vi knew Kylar had started to move away from where they had been previously seated on the hill side. This hill side was in front of the castle, which was a magnificent view all on its own, but when you sat down on the hill you were in for a real treat. The hill was covered with the greenest and plushest grass one had ever known, they would have sworn that the entire land was covered in the moss of the lushest forest around. The grass made most people sit, just at the prospect of feeling completely at peace with the world and slowly feeling all your troubles melt away. Now the grass wasn't the only thing that attracted people to the front lawn of the castle, no sir. The view captured the hearts

of nearly all who saw it after it had been restored to its former glory. The view you may ask is of the town before the castle, the lush greens and reds of the forest, depending on the season, and all the land features between here and the next kingdom. The variations in colors lead people who had stopped to gaze for merely minutes, held them there for hours. If you happened to spot one of the multitudes of animals who would graze into view, you were in for a surprise. The way these animals carried themselves was one of grace and serenity to the world around them. Kylar and Vi had been staring at such this view before their attention was broken by some unseen force. They had then started their discussion of the future.

"Kylar you know this is not fair! I can't even begin to compete with your kind of invisibility. The ka'kari can disguise you completely by making you invisible, while my Talent only covers me enough so that it smears the edges of my body and helps me to blend in with surrounding objects!" Vi started to whine. She hoped that Kylar would talk, which was inevitable because Kylar always had to teasingly brag about himself when he could, so she could pin point his location and grab him with a ghost hand formed from her Talent.

"Well sometimes the people with better toys-"He stopped mid-sentence as the wind was knocked out of him from a force unknown to him. As it turned out, Vi had grabbed him with her Talent based on where his voice was coming from.

"Damn Vi not again. Well last time we were in this situation it just so happened to work out in my favor." '_I tried to warn you this time, but no somebody had to brag about their better toys .If you care so much why don't you just let me dissolve the hold she has on us and you could be free to do whatever it was you were doing before she grabbed you.'_ 'It's not that I don't want your help, I would gladly accept it in any situation like this if the circumstances were different. This time I actually wanted her to catch me.' The ka'kari felt the need to input its opinion and in more times than not, tell Kylar how he could have gotten out of a situation with the help of the devouring properties of the black ka'kari. "Oh, just shut up will you!" Kylar nearly shouted, successfully breaking the calm and romantic mood.

"But I didn't say anything to you this time." Vi was frightened by his outburst; she had a feeling that he was talking to the ka'kari though. He sometimes forgot that he needed only to think things to the ka'kari instead of actually voicing what it was he was conversing about.

"No it was not you, the ka'kari being its sarcastic self again. This time he was offering me advice as to how I could have easily escaped from your phantom hand. Sorry about that, it's normally when I'm experiencing strong emotion that I say the thoughts out loud." He rejoined Vi on the lush greens of the hillside.

"Well I still caught you no matter what the ka'kari says! Ha, I knew it would work. You always find a way to brag to your friend and I took advantage of that weakness. Who is the smarter one now?" Vi was overwhelmed with joy, Kylar was going to live with her! She had been looking forward to this since he had first willingly taken her hand at the funeral.

"Well that would have to be me." He smirked. He just loved to tease Vi in any way he could, especially when she wasn't expecting it. 'Wait did I honestly just think that. Oh Nysos, this could branch off into multiple venues. Some of those outcomes being better than a select few.'

"Ha, I told you! I am the smarter- wait what? You are not the smarter one! I am the one that caught you! I made sure that you continued talking so that I could reach out and grab you! I had this whole thing planned since Logan and Jenine suggested that we get a room together." Vi was simply flabbergasted, he had somehow managed to push each and every one of her buttons.

"How do you know that I didn't let myself get caught, hmmm? You are just mad because you couldn't use your comeback." Kylar adored how she looked when her temper started to rise. Her face became flushed to just the right red, her actions became more frantic, and her eyes, oh her eyes, you could detect the spark that would ignite inside of those deep chocolaty brown eyes.

"That is completely and utterly false. You should know not to assume anything." Vi became flushed because Kylar couldn't have hit it more clearly than having your deader kill themselves for you. The spark in her eyes just now began to ignite, of course her eyes weren't literally on fire like Kylar could make his, but her eyes did seem to take on a rust red color.

"Uh huh, you might want to tell your face that because they are looking pretty flushed right at this moment." As Vi had earlier, Kylar found the answer to his question in the blush, which was growing at the moment.

"Oh will you just get over yourself!" At that point she was so filled with emotion that she couldn't stop herself from kissing him right there.

After a second or two she pulled back immediately with a look of absolute horror on her face, though she had the slightest feeling that he had started to kiss back before she pulled away.

"I am so sorry Kylar! I just got caught up in all the emo-"It was at that point that he firmly pressed his lips back to hers and continued where they had left off. They soon became lost in every touch, taste, and sound they got from the other. It had become a natural high to them, filled with moans and the vast roaming of hands. After what had seemed forever to the bliss couple, Vi finally broke the kiss. She could feel the temptation being to arise. She could not help but allow her face to become lit with a wide smile when Kylar released a small whimper at the break in the connection and the loss of the most wonderful sensation he had felt in weeks.

"Aw isn't that just adorable" she just could not contain herself anymore; she had to embrace all the feelings that she had felt for Kylar at once. The lust at the first time seeing him, the jealousy of him having a better mentor, the love when they had almost kissed on top of the tower on the rescue mission, and now the deep compassion she now felt for him.

"Why'd you stop? We had quite the connection going." Kylar was honestly confused. Vi had definitely been making moves towards him and yet she pulls away during the climax of their first and therefore most precious kiss.

"If I didn't stop there I would not have been able to stop myself from taking you right on this hillside. Which I do say would have been rather comfortable considering how soft and springy this grass seems to be." Vi blushed as the words spilled from her mouth and would have continued to gush like a spring brook if they had not been interrupted by the visitor who had approached them.

"A very wise choice if I do say so myself." Logan commented on the situation as he approached the couple, obviously being an interruption to them. "Pardon any interruption I may have caused" as he looked towards Vi her blush only deepened, successfully making her face seem like the ripest tomato around in the middle of summer. "But I just wanted to know if you had an answer to my invitation that I had so kindly extended to the both of you." After he had finished, he heard some mumbling going on from in front of him and turned to see if anyone really had spoken. It seemed that Kylar had gotten a sudden interest in the grass and a face that only could rival the color of Vi's face at this current moment. "What's that Kylar? I need to you to speak up if I am going to be able to hear you." Kylar at that point seemed as if all the blood in his body had suddenly gone to his face.

"Um yeah sure Logan that sounds great." Kylar couldn't even remember what invitation Logan was referring to. He was having trouble thinking about to much except for what had just happened between him and Vi.

Seeming to have recovered a little, Vi shed some light onto Logan's request. "We would find it a great and highest honor to join you and you wife in the castle. Besides, this way I can be closer to Jenine in case she begins to have trouble with her pregnancy, since I'm technically the only maja with a sufficient amount of magic around." Logan just smiled and nodded his head; he hadn't seen Kylar so far head over heels in love since he had seen him with Elene.

"Oh and one more thing, I know you two are getting better aquatinted to each other, but please try to pick a place that isn't so public; or directly in front of the castle's grand hall viewing window." Logan begin to chuckle as he turned on his heel and began his trek back inside. The look of horror on both of the wetboys' face was absolutely priceless. He had forgotten how much fun teasing Kylar had been.


End file.
